Entre pociones
by Kayazarami
Summary: Los accidentes ocurren continuamente: una poción explota, un caldero es más peligroso de lo que puede parecer. Y, a veces, solo queda una decisión que tomar: vivir o morir. Amar u odiar. [Slash Severus/Harry]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Advertencias: **slash (relación chico/chico), romance, un poco de comedia, un poco de drama.

**Notas: **Condiciones relativamente sencillas de este reto. Uno de los dos tiene que tener alguna dolencia y deben enamorarse. Mi gran duda: ¿happy end? Bueno, vale. Total, no me gustan los finales tristes. Curiosamente, me ha salido más dulce que las otras historias que presenté a la Maratón.

**Resumen: **Los accidentes ocurren continuamente: una poción explota, un caldero es más peligroso de lo que puede parecer. Y, a veces, solo queda una decisión que tomar: vivir o morir. Amar u odiar.

**Aviso: **_Para el cuarto reto de la "Maratón de de Fanfics Snarry" de la Mazmorra del Snarry._

**Disclaimer: **Sobra decirlo, pero Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Entre pociones**

_Severus Snape & Harry Potter_

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

**El suceso**

Estaban a finales del primer trimestre de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, tras la guerra, tras Voldemort y tras la muerte y Harry Potter se preguntaba si de verdad había valido la pena, mientras le asignaban como compañero a Draco Malfoy para elaborar la última y retorcida poción que Snape les había asignado para aquella clase doble de Pociones.

Por lo menos el rubio, después de todo lo sucedido, hablaba lo justo y necesario. Aquel desmesurado orgullo que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido, así como los comentarios malintencionados y las bromas desagradables. Podían trabajar en relativa calma y conseguir buenos resultados.

A su lado, Neville hacia su poción junto a Pansy Parkinson, pero no parecía estar yéndoles demasiado bien. A esas alturas del proceso el humo que desprendía el caldero debería ser violaceo y no...

—¡Señor Logbottom, se puede saber porque su poción desprende humo amarillo! —gritó el profesor Snape, acercándose a Neville, que se puso nervioso y dejó caer torpemente un par de ingredientes de más en el caldero—. ¡Y eso que acaba de introducir es...!

Y sucedió lo inevitable. Snape ni siquiera pudo terminar de gritar, ya a dos pasos de su peor alumno.

La poción explotó.

Neville y Parkinson se vieron impulsados para atrás, Snape perdió el equilibrio, apenas dando la vuelta a tiempo para no recibir el impacto de frente y chocando contra Harry, quién de pronto lo tuvo de frente, cerca, demasiado cerca, con los labios en sus labios, unidos en un beso involuntario.

**Alumnado del castillo**

Después del _incidente caldero_, como decidieron llamarlo mediante votación los miembros de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts que cursaban el séptimo año por segunda vez (porque sí, se reunieron para votarlo, vista la gravedad de la situación), la vida en el castillo cambió radicalmente.

Severus Snape batió, durante las siguientes semanas, el récord de pérdida de puntos establecido por Salazar Slytherin casi mil años atrás, cuando un alumno de gryffindor vertió poción decolorante sobre su cabello, tornándolo de un color que los libros de historia no mencionan.

Había quitado 1.000 puntos al alumno por semejante osadía. En una reunión posterior entre los cuatro fundadores se estableció que nunca podrían quitarse más de 200 puntos por alumno, por muy grave que fuese la falta cometida.

Snape llevaba más de 2.000 en catorce días. Eso sí, bien repartidos. Incluso los Slytherins habían perdido 367 puntos en clase de Pociones.

Todo alumno que entraba a esa clase lo hacia en sepulcral silencio, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a la horca. Muchos habrían preferido la horca, de haber podido escoger.

**Harry Potter**

El chico que venció pasó los siguientes siete días tras el _incidente caldero_ intentando no pensar en el mismo, algo bastante difícil cuando la mitad de alumnos lo miraban compasivamente y la otra mitad hacía todo tipo de bromas a su costa. Bueno, las bromas solo los primeros dos días, luego todos estaban demasiado aterrorizados por la actitud de Snape como para arriesgarse a que en un descuido los oyera y fueran victimas de su ira.

Y si Harry no quería pensar en ello, era por que no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Una parte de él aún continuaba impactada (y sospechaba que seguiría así por el resto de su vida) y la otra lo asaltaba con el más que molesto pensamiento de que ese beso tan breve, inesperado y sorpresivo, había roto todos sus esquemas, porque los labios de su amargado profesor de Pociones no deberían ser suaves. Ni cálidos, ya puestos. Deberían ser ásperos, fríos y repugnantes.

Tendría que odiarlo, no tenerlo en su cabeza continuamente.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione, aquella mañana quince días después del suceso, en clase de Herbología.

El chico la miró. Sabía que ella llevaba días observándolo, mirándolo de lejos, intuyendo una parte de lo que ocurría. Y era la única persona en quién podía confiar, porque nunca lo traicionaría en algo como eso.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No —confesó, aprovechando que estaban haciendo un trabajo en pareja y nadie más podía escucharlos—. Nada está bien.

**Severus Snape**

Estaba irritado.

Esa era la palabra, completa y absolutamente irritado, molesto y furioso.

Aquella ya era la tercera vez que McGonagall lo citaba en su despacho intentando encontrar un motivo al desproporcionado número de puntos perdidos en sus clases por los alumnos, sin resultado.

Severus era demasiado hermético y orgulloso como para comentarle a la animaga lo que ocurría. Lo que había pasado quince días atrás, por culpa del inútil de Neville Longbottom.

Lo que aún le carcomía por dentro.

Demonios, ¿en que momento había pasado?

Durante más de diecisiete años se había obligado a no sentir, a no querer y no desear. Había resultado fácil, con Lily (la única mujer que había amado) muerta. La tristeza y el remordimiento habían acabado con todo lo que guardaba dentro. Solo había quedado el implacable dolor y su determinación.

Su obligación para con ese mocoso, esa replica de James Potter.

Así que, ¿como había podido pasar?

¿Cómo un simple, absurdo, inocente y accidental roce de labios, había podido remover toda esa vorágine de sensaciones y emociones en su interior? ¿Cuanto hacía que aquello había empezado a crecer dentro de él, hasta estallar un día arruinando toda posibilidad de contenerlo?

Furioso consigo mismo, Severus bajó a buen paso las escaleras, rumbo a las mazmorras, asustando con su rápido caminar a un par de alumnos de primero que pasaban en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a la entrada, su negra mirada se desvío hacía el grupo que entraba de su clase de Herbología percatándose, para su eterno pesar, que se trataba justamente de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter se clavaron en lo suyos apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero luego desvío rápidamente la mirada hacia Granger.

Snape frunció el ceño.

Estaba claro que el valor de la casa Gryffindor estaba sobrevalorado, si ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada tras un ridículo incidente.

Luego, poco dispuesto a seguir malgastando pensamientos en cosas vanas, se internó en las mazmorras, directo a su laboratorio personal.

**Harry Potter**

En realidad, siempre había sabido que era un poco idiota. Vamos, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos los chicos de su edad lo eran en mayor o menor medida, pero lo suyo claramente superaba el promedio adolescente.

Porque solo a él se le podía ocurrir permitirse el lujo de pasarse notas mágicas en clase de Pociones con Ron como si no supiera de antemano que tendría consecuencias.

Había estado completamente seguro de que el malhumorado profesor no se había dado cuenta, hasta que cinco minutos exactos antes de finalizar la clase, cuando, tras anuncias los deberes, el hombre había demostrado hasta que punto nada escapaba de su control.

—Señor Potter —dijo, sobresaltándolo—. La próxima vez que necesite hablar con el señor Weasley, le sugiero que no sea en mi clase. Le espero a las siete para su castigo. Al señor Weasley mañana, a la misma hora.

Y no había podido protestar, porque sabía de sobras que sería inútil.

—Solo es un castigo, Harry —le dijo Hermione al salir de la clase, notando lo tenso que se había puesto—. Intenta calmarte.

¿Calmarse?

Ni cuando enfrentó a Voldemort había estado tan aterrado.

—Maldito grasiento— murmuró Ron, sin entender a que se refería su ahora novia, fastidiado—. Por lo menos podría habernos castigado juntos.

Harry asintió, casi ausente.

**Severus Snape**

Con un breve movimiento de varita levitó los calderos sucios hasta Potter, tratando de no arrojarselos a la cabeza, como en realidad desearía.

—Limpielos. Sin magia —ordenó, tomando la varita del joven y dejándola sobre su mesa, para sentarse tras la misma, darle la vuelta al reloj de arena con el cual controlaba el tiempo en los castigos y comenzar a corregir exámenes.

Escuchó más que vio a Potter suspirar y comenzar a frotar con la esponja la sucia y gelatinosa sustancia de un caldero de peltre de un alumno de primer año. Realmente llegaban a confundir los ingredientes de las formas más estúpidas y los resultados eran siempre inaceptables.

Intentó no pensar. Intentó no mirar. Se mantuvo recto sobre su silla, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia del chico, como tan fácilmente hacía en el pasado.

Le costó, pero lo logró.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, no lo miró ni una sola vez, concentrado en su trabajo y en estampar alegremente suspensos en la mayoría de los pergaminos. Puso dos T. Si hubiera sido un poco más compasivo o siquiera tuviera un poco de sentido del humor, hasta podría haberse reído de las disparatadas respuestas que llegaban a dar algunos alumnos.

Pero, para Severus Snape, la elaboración de pociones era un fino arte que merecía todo su respeto y el de todos aquello niños molestos que en el futuro visitarían con frecuencia el Boticario del Callejón Diagón, sin recordar siquiera la sencilla formula de una poción pimentónica.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la arena de su reloj hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de caer. Habían pasado más de tres horas.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, levantó la vista para dar por finalizado el castigo.

Pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra, ya que Harry Potter yacía desplomado sobre la mesa, con el rostro completamente pálido, desmayado.

**Harry Potter**

Se mareaba. Ya hacía un buen rato que había comenzado a sentirlo, que el aula temblaba a su alrededor y los colores se difuminaban y entremezclaban. Supuso que era por el mal olor de algunos de los restos de los mejunjes asquerosos que estaba limpiando. O que sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Le estaba costando muchísimo concentrarse en su tarea, porque sus ojos cada pocos minutos se iban a los labios fruncidos de su profesor, (que afortunadamente no le hacía ningún caso, como de costumbre) preguntándose una y otra vez si realmente se habían sentido tan suaves como recordaba y maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo por tales pensamientos.

Tan absorto estaba recriminándose cosas, que no le dio importancia cuando sus manos comenzaron a cosquillearle de forma extraña. Demasiado rato limpiando. Tampoco cuando empezó a sentir pinchazos en las piernas. Demasiado tiempo de pie.

Solo se preocupó cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerle de forma gradual, pero constante y atroz. Intentó llamar la atención del profesor, pero este no lo miraba y su lengua se sentía pastosa y entumecida, así como el resto de su rostro. Los parpados le pesaban.

Se desmayó suavemente, apenas sin hacer ruido.

**Severus Snape**

Miró al inconsistente Harry Potter, tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Ya hacía tres días que se encontraba en ese estado, recibiendo distintas pociones por vía intravenosa, sin dar señales de ir a despertar pronto.

El severo maestro no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo como había permitido que algo así sucediera. Como no había visto el evidente y letal color de los restos de poción que aquel niño de primero había realizado (y que había dejado a Ravenclaw por debajo de Hufflepuff en la clasificación), mezclando escamas de dragón con cola de pitón y un sinfín de ingredientes venenosos más.

Casi parecía imposible neutralizarlos a todos a tiempo, pero si conseguía seguir retardando los efectos e ir eliminando uno a uno, quizás Potter tuviera una oportunidad de salir vivo.

Vivo, que no indemne.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo había podido permitir que sucediera?

**Harry Potter**

_Sin luces. Sin oscuridad. Brillante, hermoso, pálido._

_No se podía describir lo indescriptible y Harry no lo intentó. Se limitó a seguir sentado en aquel luminoso banco, sin saber muy bien que hacía allí ni a quién esperaba._

_Pero estaba esperando a alguien, eso seguro._

—_¿Llego tarde?_

_Alzó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera y el rostro joven y jovial de Sirius Black._

—_¿Sirius? —preguntó, conmocionado, apenas sin voz._

—_Hola, Harry. Me alegro mucho de verte._

_El moreno no pudo devolverle el saludo, se limitó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas._

**Severus Snape**

Apenas alzó la vista de la mezcla que estaba preparando, un delicado equilibrio de sustancias e ingredientes bastante difíciles de encontrar.

Eliminar el efecto de la piel de salamandra de fuego no era tan sencillo. Requería una poción de cuarenta y tres horas de elaboración que debía ser ingerida antes de los treinta minutos tras ingerir la piel. Así que, modificar la fórmula para hacerla efectiva en un organismo devorado por esa sustancia desde hacía una semana era una tarea extremadamente complicada.

A pocos metros del profesor de Pociones, otros dos especialistas en la materia se encargaban de la que debía eliminar el veneno de pitón, ayudados por Hermione Granger.

Si fuera por el adusto maestro, ninguno de ellos estaría en su laboratorio. Pero no podía quejarse. El Ministerio había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse del estado del joven héroe. Lo habían trasladado a San Mungo y otros tantos especialistas de allí estaban trabajando arduamente para su recuperación.

Era una batalla titánica.

Y no tenían muchas esperanzas de salir victoriosos.

**Harry Potter**

_Hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerse preguntas._

_Aunque no sabía cuanto. Tampoco le importaba, las cosas allí eran distintas. Nada era lo suficientemente importante, excepto quizás Sirius, siempre sentado a su lado, siempre sonriendo, siempre charlando de cosas que Harry había anhelado toda su vida conocer._

—_Y entonces lo hizo. Le pidió que fuera su novia, con una docena de rosas encantadas que se convirtieron en ratas apenas ella las tocó —dijo Sirius, haciendo que Harry estallara en carcajadas—. Tardó mucho tiempo en perdonármelo._

—_Sirius, arruinaste la primera cita de mis padres —acusó, cuando consiguió dejar de reír._

—_No seas exagerado. Lily era muy lista, enseguida supo que la culpa había sido mía —aseguró—. Y cobró venganza, no creas. Pase más de un mes en obligado celibato —fingió un escalofrío—. Esa mujer no tenía corazón._

_Harry sonrió._

_Se sentía inmensamente feliz._

**Severus Snape**

No avanzaban.

Y no avanzar en ese caso significaba que iban perdiendo.

Había resultado imposible neutralizar las escamas de dragón. Era una sustancia demasiado fuerte, con demasiada magia. El sistema de Harry la había absorbido por completo, volviéndola parte de él. Una parte que lo estaba matando lentamente.

Severus se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de chico, agotado. Hacía días que no dormía. Hacía semanas que solo elaboraba pociones, reajustaba formúlas y discutía con el resto de expertos acerca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles.

Pero no estaban teniendo éxito. Por un solo y maldito ingrediente.

Agotado, dejó caer la cabeza en la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Potter y perdió la consciencia.

Horas más tarde, Hermione Granger lo encontró allí dormido, en la misma posición.

**Harry Potter**

_Suspiró._

_Sirius se percató y le dedicó una sonrisa que Harry correspondió casi por inercia. Era tan agradable estar con él... No habían dudas, ni miedo, ni angustia, ni dolor._

_Solo Sirius. Ninguna certeza más, tampoco otras necesidades._

_Era feliz. Ridículamente feliz._

_Suspiró._

—_¿En quién piensas? —preguntó el animago._

_El moreno lo miró sorprendido._

—_En nadie._

—_Estás suspirando como un tonto enamorado, Harry._

_¿Un tonto enamorado? Al chico le dieron ganas de reírse. ¿Qué sabía él del amor? No lo había sentido por Cho, ni tampoco por Ginny. _

—_No seas ridículo, Sirius. ¿De quién iba yo a estar enamorado?_

—_No lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Por quién suspiras?_

—_Yo no... —no pudo terminar. No pensaba en alguien. Pensaba en algo, en una sensación._

—_¿Y bien? —lo alentó Sirius, mirándolo con cariño, como si supiera mucho más que él. Probablemente porque así era._

—_Es un beso —dijo Harry, mirando la nada que se extendía bajo sus pies—. Pienso en un beso._

**Severus Snape**

Por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, Severus quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared repetidamente.

Nada funcionaba. Habían agotado todas las vías, usado todos los medios y métodos conocidos.

Y el chico seguía sin despertar.

Aunque ya no quedaba ni una sola sustancia activa en su organismo, aunque hubieran sanado todos sus dañados órganos y recompuesto sus atrofiados músculos.

Quizás dos meses de inconsciencia habían sido demasiados y, tal y como advirtieron algunos sanadores, el cerebro había resultado dañado o su núcleo mágico se había desequilibrado.

Fuera cual fuera la causa, Harry Potter no despertaba.

Y Severus Snape sentía que había fracasado.

**Harry Potter**

—_¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, confuso._

_Sirius le cogió la mano entre las suyas._

—_¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry?_

_El moreno lo pensó unos segundos. O quizás fueron minutos, puede que horas. El tiempo no importaba, realmente._

—_Regresar._

—_¿Por ese beso?_

—_Sí —susurró, decidido._

_Sirius asintió._

—_Entonces, solo tienes que desearlo, Harry. Con todas tus fuerzas._

—_¿Y eso bastará?_

_El animago le sonrió, sus ojos grises brillaron más que todo lo que les rodeaba._

—_Estoy seguro de que sí._

_Harry apretó el agarre que ejercía sobre su mano, acercándose más a él._

—_Saluda a mis padres y a Remus de mi parte._

—_Por supuesto._

**Severus Snape**

Aquella sería la última vez que lo vería.

Lo había decidido. Solo una vez más y regresaría a Hogwarts, en donde estaba apunto de comenzar el tercer trimestre escolar y en donde había dejado las clases de Pociones en manos de un sustituto durante el segundo trimestre.

En adelante, Potter era problema exclusivo de los sanadores y pocionistas de San Mungo. Él no podía hacer más. Nadie podía, habían alcanzado el límite.

El chico estaba estable, pero en coma.

Nunca despertaría.

Silenciosamente, se aproximó a la cama y contempló su rostro durante largos minutos.

No se parecía tanto a James Potter como él siempre se había empecinado en pensar. Harry tenía las facciones más suaves, más delicadas. Y mucho más corazón que su antiguo némesis escolar. Había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos. Murió por todos ellos.

Y solo porque él, terco como pocos, se había empeñado en no mirarlo durante tres horas, todo su futuro se había echado a perder.

Sus emociones no eran excusa. Sus sentimientos tampoco. ¿Qué culpa tenía Potter de que un solo roce hubiera roto diecisiete años de impasibilidad, de indiferencia? ¿De incapacidad para sentir?

Obedeciendo a un repentino (y ridículo) impulso, Severus se inclinó sobre el rostro del chico y rozó sus labios contra los ajenos.

Harry era cálido, definitivamente. Y él había pasado frío durante demasiado tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación unos instantes.

Los abrió de golpe, separándose a toda velocidad, cuando la respiración del chico aceleró y abrió la boca de golpe, para tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¿Potter? —preguntó, estupefacto.

Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron, cansados y lo miró.

—Hola, profesor —la voz sonaba rasposa, desafinada—. ¿Donde estoy?

No le dio tiempo a responder. La habitación se llenó de sanadores al momento, alertados por la variación del hechizo de control de pulsaciones.

**Harry Potter**

Volver a la vida no es fácil.

Mucho menos cuando has estado a punto de morir de una docena de formas distintas y variadas, con altas posibilidades de que se mezclaran una o dos de ellas creando una nueva forma completamente nueva y original.

A Harry le costó mucho tiempo entender las explicaciones que Hermione le daba sobre como una sustancia u otra podría haber acabado con él y todos los sinsentidos sobre antídotos que trataba de contarle, más que feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Ron fue mucho más simple. Estuvo abrazándolo durante treinta largos minutos. Y Harry habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que también lloró.

Todos sus amigos lo visitaron, la familia Weasley invadió San Mungo y la profesora McGonagall le aseguró en una corta visita que podría presentarse a sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y que recibiría clases particulares de todos los profesores para que pudiera ponerse al día cuando recibiera el alta.

Pero salir del hospital parecía algo lejano y difícil.

Las piernas no le respondían bien, a veces perdía la consciencia durante horas, las manos le temblaban en cuanto le invadía alguna emoción. Y aquellas secuelas no desaparecerían con el tiempo, eran permanentes. Debía aprender a vivir con ellas, adaptarse, y podría regresar al colegio.

Por eso, dio su mejor esfuerzo.

**Severus Snape**

A poco más de un mes de que terminara el curso escolar, el profesor de Pociones había mejorado considerablemente su ánimo.

Había vuelto a las clases cansado, pero dispuesto a ayudar a esos pequeños cabezas huecas a aprobar sus exámenes finales. O a intentarlo, al menos, milagros no obraba.

Supo de los progresos de Potter por los comentarios que se podían escuchar por doquier de la boca de cualquier estudiante de Gryffindor, todos tremendamente orgullosos de que su héroe particular hubiera burlado a la muerte una vez más.

Sabía de las secuelas, de la dura recuperación, de todos los tratamientos (algunos diseñados por él mismo), de las pociones que necesitaba.

Saberlo lo sabía.

Pero nada pudo prepararlo para que, cuarenta días antes de finalizar el curso, Potter entrara a su despacho de las Mazmorras apoyado por un bastón y visiblemente agotado.

—Buenas tardes, profesor —saludó, tomando asiento sin pedir permiso en la silla frente a su escritorio, dejando el bastón apoyado a un lado—. Me envía la profesora McGonagall, para organizar mis clases particulares de Pociones.

—Lunes y Jueves, de seis a nueve, señor Potter —informó, regresando la vista a los pergaminos que estaba revisando—. Siéntase libre de marcharse.

Pero le joven no lo hizo.

—¿Le importaría mirarme un segundo, profesor?

—Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, señor Potter,

—Soy consciente de mi falta de interés, belleza o como quiera llamarlo, pero me gustaría agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

Snape le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

—Era mi responsabilidad.

—¿Besarme era su responsabilidad? —preguntó Potter, haciendo que el profesor clavara al fin sus ojos en él—. Lo recuerdo, sí.

—Aquello... No le dé tanta importancia, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos —casi ordenó, intentando ignorar el ligero temblor que sacudía las manos del joven, efecto secundario e irreversible de la piel de salamandra de fuego.

Harry lo miró, aparentemente decepcionado.

—Supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa de usted —dijo en voz baja, antes de coger de nuevo el bastón y levantarse con evidente esfuerzo—. Que pase una buena tarde, profesor Snape.

Y se marchó con su lento caminar, sin mirar atrás.

Después de su visita, Snape fue incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

**Harry Potter**

¿Qué había esperado exactamente al regresar? ¿Qué las miradas no lo siguieran allá donde iba, que sus compañeros no lo señalaran y murmuraran sobre su condición por los pasillos, que Severus Snape le declarara su imperecedero amor?

Habría sido un iluso de haber esperado algo de eso.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, si que había esperado _algo_. Lo que fuera que diera sentido a esa nueva existencia, a esa lucha por seguir adelante.

Y no lo encontraba.

Ni siquiera en sus amigos, que le hacían más mal que bien ofreciéndose a servirle de apoyo, a llevarle los libros, a tomarle las manos cuando temblaban o a sostenerlo cuando las piernas le fallaban.

Los quería, claro que sí. Pero se sentía enormemente inútil y tendía a escaparse a algún lugar remoto y perdido del castillo para estar solo y no abrumarse con tanta compasión.

Y echaba mucho de menos a Sirius, sus sonrisas tranquilas y sus conversaciones banales. Porque sí, eso también lo recordaba.

**Severus Snape**

Aunque no quería hacerlo, los ojos se le iban detrás de la figura de Potter tan pronto como este entraba en su campo visual e inmediatamente comenzaba a analizar su estado y condición.

Si al llegar del hospital parecía demacrado, la estancia en la escuela y sus compañeros no parecían estar mejorando nada. El chico estaba distraído, casi siempre triste o inexpresivo, más solitario que nunca, apenas comía.

Las cosas no mejoraron los días siguientes. Severus pudo comprobar que Potter no tomaba ningún interés en las clases, ni parecía preocupado por su salud, pues Granger siempre le iba detrás para que se tomara las pociones a su hora.

Inquieto, el profesor fue tomando consciencia de que, poco a poco, Potter se estaba consumiendo y apagando como una vela, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, envuelto en un permanente estado depresivo.

Y llegó el primer Jueves de sus clases particulares con Potter.

Lo estuvo esperando durante treinta minutos en el aula, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el chico había desistido de acudir y salió en su búsqueda. Porque, con o sin depresión, se iba a llevar un buen castigo.

Caminaba rápido por los pasillos, en dirección a la torre Gyrffindor, cuando se lo encontró de frente, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados en una pose relajada, el bastón tirado en el suelo.

Sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas de la furia.

—¿Tomando un descanso, señor Potter?

El susodicho abrió los ojos alarmado, mirándolo al instante con algo parecido al terror. Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por saltarse una clase particular. Y 20 menos por hacerme perder el tiempo buscándolo para darle su castigo —anunció, encantado de poder quitarle puntos como antes—. Y ahora, haga el favor de levantarse, me acompañará a destripar unos cuantos sapos.

El chico no dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza y susurró algo, pero Snape no alcanzó a oírlo.

—No sé que refunfuña, señor Potter, pero no me haga perder el tiempo y levántese de una vez.

Potter le miró, enfadado.

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no puedo —repitió, mirándolo con los ojos verdes brillando de odio— Tengo las piernas paralizadas.

Intentando discernir si se trataba de un truco o no, Snape se inclinó y realizó algunos hechizos sobre las piernas del joven. Efectivamente, los músculos estaban completamente relajados, sin tensión alguna. No podía doblar las rodillas ni hacer movimiento alguno con ellos.

—¿Cuanto lleva así?

—Desde las cinco y media —informó, y luego añadió con sarcasmo—. Salí con tiempo para no llegar tarde a su clase, ¿sabe?

Intentando no pensar que eso que estaba sintiendo era arrepentimiento, Snape se acercó al chico y lo cogió en brazos. Apenas pesaba nada. Potter ni siquiera debía estar alimentándose correctamente, cosa esencial después de tres meses recibiendo nutrientes por vía intravenosa.

—¿Q-que hace? —preguntó Potter, tartamudeando.

Snape lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar lentamente de vuelta a las Mazmorras, tratando de evitar que el chico se mareara y perdiera la consciencia, como sabía que podía ocurrir.

—Déjeme en el suelo —pidió Potter casi sin voz.

—No sea estúpido, no puede caminar.

—Ya me iré yo cuando pueda, déjeme —insistió, pero Snape no le hizo caso y continúo, dedicándoles una mirada aterradora a los pocos alumnos que se cruzaron con ellos y se quedaron mirándolos con la boca abierta—. Por Dios, mañana todos volverán a hablar de mí —murmuró Potter, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la cara y cubriéndose los ojos con ella.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado —fue la escueta respuesta de Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza. El temblor aumentó.

Involuntariamente, Severus apretó su agarre alrededor del chico, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara aún más pegado a su pecho. Harry lo notó y se sobresaltó. Lo miró, incrédulo, pero el pocionista no dijo nada, siguió caminando.

Poco a poco, Harry se relajó, hasta que el temblor cesó y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del pocionista, cerrando los ojos.

—Volví por usted, ¿sabe? —murmuró.

—¿Delirando, señor Potter?

—No —dijo suavemente—. Allí todo era brillante y Sirius estaba conmigo. Y seguramente podría haber ido con mis padres y ver a Remus y al profesor Dumbledore, pero yo decidí regresar.

Snape se detuvo. A pocos pasos de la puerta de su despacho. Entendía de que estaba hablando Potter. Ya había leído sobre casos similares en situaciones cercanas a la muerte. Los fantasmas lo llamaban _el limbo_ y era el lugar en donde permanecían las almas que se debatían entre vivir o morir, a veces acompañadas por un familiar que trataba de guiarlas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó escuetamente.

—Le parecerá ridículo, pero fue por el beso, ¿sabe? —Potter se estaba durmiendo, seguramente ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le estaba contando—. El que nos dimos por culpa de Neville. Porque fue cálido y bonito y quería volver a sentirlo. Debo de ser tonto, porque incluso pensé que significó algo para usted.

Y se quedó dormido, dejando al profesor de Pociones aturdido y confundido.

**Harry Potter**

Despertó y no reconoció la habitación, de suaves tonos verdes, grises y blancos.

¿Donde demonios estaba?

Entonces recordó. El pasillo, las piernas fallándole, los ejercicios respiratorios intentando mantener los nervios bajo control y Snape. Snape quitandole puntos y castigandolo, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo hasta su despacho.

Se sonrojó. ¡Toda la maldita escuela debía estar hablando de lo sucedido!

Inquieto, trató de ponerse en pie. Afortunadamente, las piernas le respondían bastante bien, pero no encontró su bastón por ningún lado. Lo necesitaba para caminar.

Estaba buscando algo que transformar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Severus Snape apareció ante él, dejándolo un tanto atónito.

El adusto profesor no vestía sus túnicas negras, sino un simple pantalón de tela negra y una camisa blanca. Debía estar recién duchado, porque de su cabello caían minúsculas gotitas de agua.

—Veo que ya despertó.

Harry asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. El hombre suspiró, un tanto exasperado y, para su eterno bochorno, se sentó a su lado.

—Si significó algo, Potter —dijo, confundiendolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó estúpidamente, sin saber de que hablaba el otro mago.

—El beso si significó algo para mí —aclaró el pocionista, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry enrojeció. Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían. ¿Le estarían engañando sus oídos? Los sanadores no le habían dicho que tuviera ningún problema con ellos. Entonces, ¿era real?

—¿Entonces.. usted... y yo... podríamos...?

—Tan elocuente como siempre, Potter —comentó Snape, mirándolo sin su habitual rostro molesto, solo un tanto inexpresivo—. ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí? —preguntó.

—Yo...yo solo... Lo que quiera darme, profesor —dijo, apretando las sábanas entre sus temblorosas manos—. Y...quizás...¿otro beso?

Snape lo miró fijamente. Harry trató de mantener la mirada sin titubear, a pesar de que se sentía morir de la vergüenza.

Cuando el pocionista se inclinó y lo besó suavemente, se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto. Tan cálido, tan suave... Definitivamente no se había equivocado.

Solo por ese beso, vivir valía la pena.

**Severus Snape**

Había sido una larga noche, en la que apenas durmió un par de horas, más preocupado de vigilar el sueño del joven que ocupaba su cama y de asegurarse que la poción que le había dado para la parálisis de las piernas funcionaba que de descansar.

Pensó en muchas cosas. En Lily, en la guerra, en su juventud, en su madre, en James Potter, en Sirius Black, en las muertes que no había podido evitar y en las que había participado, en sus grandes errores y sus pocos aciertos.

Y pensó en Harry Potter, más que en cualquier otra persona.

Aquel beso había significado demasiado para él. Lo había removido todo y destruido por completo su modo de vida, haciéndole ver que aun podía sentir, que no había estado protegiéndolo durante tantos años solo por obligación.

¿Cuando había empezado a quererle y de que forma? No había hallado la respuesta.

Pero las sensaciones, los sentimientos, el anhelo... Eso estaba ahí. No había vuelta atrás, no había poción que pudiera eliminarlos de su sistema.

Lo cual lo dejaba solo con dos opciones: aceptarlo o negarlo.

Y decidió aceptarlo, al tercer beso.

Seguramente porque a la tercera siempre va la vencida. Y Harry Potter siempre vencía.

**Fin**


End file.
